finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenova (theme)
"Jenova" (stylized in the Japanese tracklist as J-E-N-O-V-A) is a boss theme from Final Fantasy VII. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy VII "Jenova" serves as the eponymous battle theme for Jenova, and can be heard during the encounters with Jenova∙BIRTH and Jenova∙DEATH. When fighting Jenova∙LIFE, "Aerith's Theme" is played instead, and when fighting Jenova∙SYNTHESIS, "Jenova Absolute" is played. "J-E-N-O-V-A" is also played during the battle with Professor Hojo. When the theme shifts to the relative major for the "fanfare" section just before it starts over, the chord progression is either identical to or a transposition of the second half of the "Prelude", depending on the relative keys of the two themes. "Jenova" is the sixteenth track of the ''Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack second disc. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children "J-E-N-O-V-A (Advent Children Version)" is a progressive metal arrangement of "J-E-N-O-V-A", performed by the Black Mages. This version plays during the battle between Cloud Strife and Kadaj and, in a similar manner to the game, appears before the final battle with Sephiroth to the music of "One-Winged Angel". It is the eight track of the second disc of the soundtrack. Final Fantasy XV The original version from ''Final Fantasy VII and the Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy arrangement are included in the music player. The original is the sixth track of the Memories of FFVII album that is available by default. The Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy arrangement is available on the Memories of Dissidia 012 FF album purchasable from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "J-E-N-O-V-A -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY VII" is an arrangement by Takeharu Ishimoto. It is a battle theme and is the twenty-ninth track in the ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack. "J-E-N-O-V-A" can be automatically selected for battles including Sephiroth, Tifa, or Cloud, or taking place at Planet's Core. It is also used as the battle theme for the final duel between Tifa and Ultimecia. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The arranged track from ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and the original PlayStation version can be bought from the shop for 3,600 gil. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "J-E-N-O-V-A" is available as a bonus Battle Music Sequence. It is first available as a Dark Note which must be unlocked at the Chaos Shrine Mode. The theme is included in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Compilation Album. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "J-E-N-O-V-A" is an ordinary Battle Music Sequence track for ''Final Fantasy VII. Additionally, "J-E-N-O-V-A (AC Version)" features as a new Battle Music Sequence for Advent Children, and is one of the two songs used in the demo. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "J-E-N-O-V-A" is a playable Battle Music Sequence. It is available by default. Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha A remix of "Jenova" by Yuzo Takahashi appears in the OST as the thirty-first track of the second disc from the ''Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series Original Soundtrack. Arrangement album appearances ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII A piano arrangement by Shiro Hamaguchi and performed by Seiji Honda was included in this album as the tenth track. The Black Mages The Black Mages recorded a progressive metal version of "J-E-N-O-V-A" that is featured on their first album, ''The Black Mages, as the seventh track. ''Final Fantasy Remix The album features a trance remix of "J-E-N-O-V-A" by Ante/Ian Hartley & mattb. It is the fifth track of the album. Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection A classic guitar arrangement of "J-E-N-O-V-A" is one of the two ''Final Fantasy VII themes present in the Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection. It is the fifteenth track of the album. ''Final Fantasy VII Chips The song is part of the 8-bit arrangement album as its eighth track. Live performances "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE The Black Mages' arranged "J-E-N-O-V-A" was performed at the start of their first live concert in 2003. Distant Worlds II: More Music from Final Fantasy "JENOVA" was arranged and performed as an orchestral piece by the Royal Stockholm Philharmonic Orchestra in the sequel album to ''Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy. ''Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home "JENOVA" is included on this live recording of an orchestral concert, performed by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra and conducted by Arnie Roth held in Tokyo, in November 2010. Symphonic Odysseys - Tribute to Nobuo Uematsu "J-E-N-O-V-A" is included on this live recording of an orchestral concert as a part of a ''Final Fantasy VII -battle theme- Medley, arranged by Roger Wanamo, performed by the WDR Radio Orchestra and conducted by Arnie Roth held in Cologne, in July 2011. Compilation album appearances Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks "J-E-N-O-V-A" is included on the "best of"-type album. ''Final Fantasy VII Vinyl Limited Edition "JENOVA" is included on the second disc of this collectors' edition. Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy media ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special An arrangement of "J-E-N-O-V-A" was included in this crossover between ''Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest. It is mostly notable for adding heavy percussion to the theme. External links *Complete list of OC ReMixes. There are six OC ReMixes of this track in various styles, three of which are on the album Final Fantasy VII: Voices of the Lifestream. Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy VII Category:Musical themes from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call de:J-E-N-O-V-A it:J-E-N-O-V-A